


Limited Trust

by Vchanny



Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchanny/pseuds/Vchanny
Summary: Another week, another cheer up emo fic prompt! This week's prompt was from Jupiter Eternal, and the prompt was: Participants (any/group) take a food challenge.
Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846312
Kudos: 3
Collections: SSMB Cheerupemo Fic and Art!





	Limited Trust

“And why do I have to wear a blindfold again?” Rei questioned, sending an untrusting look across the countertop to the blonde orchestrating this.

Usagi giggleed next to her on the barstool in Mako’s eat-in-kitchen and gave her shoulder a good natured bump. “Oh, c’mon, Reiii! This will be fun.”

Minako had smiled sweetly and nodded enthusiastically at that comment, but Rei was as suspicious as ever.

“Yeah, Reiii, don’t be a spoil sport,” Minako teased, sliding a pair of sleeping masks across the counter.

“Why _me_ again?”

Mako chuckled, her back facing them as she continued to prepare items. Minako elbowed her quickly, and jumped into her prepared lines without a hitch. “We’ve been over this, Rei. Ami needs the experiment to have two subjects with vastly different taste buds. Usagi and I are both giant sweet tooths.”

“And Mako?”

“We need her to cook, silly. Do you trust me or Usa to cook?”

“I could cook. Do you not trust _me_?” she arched a brow in defiance.

“Rei, Rei, Rei. Don’t make this difficult. It’s already been decided.”

“And if I call Ami-chan right now? She’ll corroborate your story?”

Mako stiffened a bit, but Minako didn’t miss a beat. “We both know Ami would be furious to be interrupted in class if it were not 100% an emergency. Rei, we are doing this to help our dear friend Ami-chan. You agreed to help.”

“I said I’d help. I didn’t say I’d be your guinea pig, Aino.”

“It’s too late now!” she proclaimed victoriously. “Mask up!”

Usagi excitedly put on her Tuxedo Kamen sleep mask. Rei finally took a good look at hers and scoffed. “Sailor V. Really?”

“Put it on, Pyro.”

“I’ll show you Pyro,” she mumbled as she placed it over her head and down over her eyes.

“For your first dish,” Mako began as she set two dome covered plates down. But, she didn’t get any further.

“Why is she GIGGLING!? Nope!” Rei pulled the mask off and stood in one fluid motion. “Nope, I’m done. Ami is going to have to find someone else for this food challenge. I don’t trust Minako!” She pointed a finger accusingly.

Minako slowly slid her phone back into her pocket, trying not to give herself away.

“I will not end up on your TikTok page, Minako!” Rei accused.


End file.
